just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibling Rivalries: Salvador V's Adventures
Sibling Rivalries: Salvador V's Adventures is the prequel to Sibling Rivalries, and the chronological sequel to Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories. The comic is set in January 2012, a year before the series starts. SVA focuses on titular character Salvador Ventura, his best friend Eduardo Tena, and their mute friend Claude. The genre is fiction and action/adventure. Plot In Vancouver, Canada, 2012, Salvador V., the protagonist, has made many friends and has become the popular student at school. He, along with his best friends, Eduardo Tena and Claude, want to make it big in the city. But when rivals try to take away his popularity, the three must embark on a giant adventure across Vancouver to make sure the popularity remains theirs. Trivia * SR: SVA is considered to be more over the top compared to the main series and SR: VS, due to the presence of Steve and Cutecumber Barks, Cletus and his friends appearing near the end of the comic jumping into the SR dimension through a portal from the CC dimension, and the fact that Salvador and the gang manage to go on this entire adventure without any of their parents being concerned. **The author generally considers the encounters with Cletus Comics characters to be ultimately non-canon, but the rest of the story is canon because it ties back to the main series. * Aside from Kate McReary, new characters Mrs. Jacob and Mikayla Saldivar, and Salvador's mother (who makes an unseen speaking cameo), this prequel has an entire male cast. * This comic introduces Armando Vasquez, Braulio Guillen, David and Mikayla Saldivar, Joshua Jackson, and Eric Serrato. All of these characters would later be added in the main series. * The main series comic "The Return of Armando Vasquez" is sequel to the events of this prequel. * In the beginning when Eduardo says he and Claude are going to flirt with the girls, Salvador says "Have fun!", a line that Packie said in Hello, Wisconsin! when Francis left to go to the bathroom. * Salvador is in 6th Grade in 2012, which makes him 11-12 years old during SR: SVA, and makes him 12-13 during SR in 2013 and 2014, and makes him a 7th Grader. Salvador was meant to be in the same class as Packie, Gerry, and Angel during SR, but it was made so Salvador would be a year older than Packie. However, an error was later discovered: the McRearys in 4th Grade, and wouldn't be in 6th Grade until June. This was an oversight by DR4L. * This is the first comic ever to use the word "crap", using the word five times total. In Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, the word is only used once, and in Sibling Rivalries ''(as well as ''Cletus Comics, Christopher Turner, and every other series), the word is not used at all. * SR: SVA has a unique way to transition from one day to another (and only once, from day to night). The scene shows the moon/sun with usually dialogue from a character, then the next scene will show day or night, whatever it transitioned to. This replaces the "The Next Day" timecard that is used in the main series. This technique was reused for SR: VS. * SR: SVA takes place around the same time as Season 8 of Cletus Comics, which is written and takes place in 2012. This explains the absense of Steve and Cutecumber in that season (except for one comic, although it was a side story to a Season 7 comic). The scene where Cletus finds the dogs never occured in a CC comic, since SR did not exist in 2012. * The McReary Family appear far less in this comic than they did in SR: VS. Packie and Gerry appear once near the beginning of the story (on pages 4-5), then after an 8-page gap, the rest of the family (except Ma) appear at a football game on page 14. The comic is 62 pages total, and after the siblings appear at the football game, they are absent for the rest of the prequel (the remaining 48 pages). * Despite the prequel being released in 2014, it still uses the old "Sibling Rivalries" logo from 2013. * This is the longest comic of the Sibling Rivalries franchise, as well as the third longest of the DR4L Comic Universe, with Cletus Comics's "The Lost Tale of Big Cletus Jones" in second (with a total of 65 pages, which is just three more pages than SVA), and "Jumbo Ship" from the same series as the longest GTA Nerd Comic Universe comic ever (with a total of 100 pages). References Category:SR Prequels Category:Sibling Rivalries